I Like You, I Love You
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome didn't know what her brother was thinking giving her a gift card for a 'vocaloid' she didn't understand what that even was. So she went online to see they were..dolls of some kind. She ended up ordering a couple ...what she didn't know that they were more than just 'dolls'...much more.


_**I Like You, I Love You**_

_**Summary: Kagome didn't know what her brother was thinking giving her a gift card for a 'vocaloid' she didn't understand what that even was. So she went online to see they were..dolls of some kind. She ended up ordering a couple ...what she didn't know that they were more than just 'dolls'...much more. **_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Vocaloid **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Harem? **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome blinked as she looked at the gift card her brother had given her, "Vocaloid?" She blinked as she looked at her grinning little brother.

'_What is a vocaloid' _Kagome thought. She didn't know, but it sounded rather weird.

"Go online and order online..." he paused as he gave her another girl, "You should be able to buy a couple..maybe more."

"On the back of the gift card you should be able to find the website." With that he left Kagome to her thoughts after shouting a 'Happy Birthday' over his shoulder.

Looking at the back of the card she did see what her brother had mentioned, a website where she had to go to buy said 'vocaloids' She never heard of them, so she guess it wouldn't hurt to check them out.

Her brother was usually the good one at giving gifts, since he kept up with all the new and in items. Souta picked things he knew she would like, so the gift couldn't' be that bad then...right?

Sighing she moved from sitting on her bed, so she could reach to the side of her bed, and pull out her laptop. Moving so she was in a sitting position she opened her laptop and loaded it up until she was on a webpage.

Flipping over the gift card from her brother, Kagome carefully typed in the web address the card had on the back in big blue letters that were outlined in white.

The website popped right up, Kagome didn't have to wait long, which she was happy. It meant the internet was being fast that day.

Usually it was slow.

The site had the name 'vocaloid' in bright letters at the top of the page, but under it there was a redeem button.

Looking at the card she frowned, and flipped it to the front where all the numbers were. She put the numbers into the said box above the redeem button, before pressing said button.

On the side a note showed up.

_~ You now have the amount of yen, said on the sidebar to spend on your vocaloids. You can buy multiple vocaloids or buy one with a bunch of accessories. We hope you find what you are looking for~_

Scrolling down Kagome blinked as she saw the pictures, "...They...are...dolls?" She blinked again, this isn't something she thought her brother got her.

Did he think she was shrinking in age or something to get her a gift card for...dolls?

She sighed muttering, "...I guess there is no use on wasting the gift card..." She paused as she looked at the site again, "..I can buy them and leave them on a shelf...or something..."

Looking to the sidebar she saw that she had quit a bit to spend, the dolls didn't look to be that much.

"I guess I will start looking then..." She wasn't going to buy any accessories...she wouldn't need them. It wasn't like she was going to play dress up with the dolls or anything of that sort.

Kagome guessed she would just buy a bunch of the dolls...she could probably set them on the shelf above her desk and they would all fit and look nice on display.

She spent probably about ten minutes looking through all the dolls before she decided on some of them. With the amount of money she had she could get about...five..six...maybe seven if she did the math right.

She read the summaries about the dolls as she went through, and put them in her 'check out' so she could save them.

When she was finished looking through everything she had about nine in her 'check out' looking at he price at the bottom, she saw she didn't have enough.

"Looks like some of you have to go back" Kagome muttered to herself as she went over the dolls in her 'check out' bin.

She clicked two and exited them out of the 'checkout' box, she was now down to seven...she was still a little short so she had to put another back.

Kagome took a couple minutes to make the choice, and exited another one out...she was now down to six in her 'checkout' box...and she barely had enough...she had two yen left to spend.

"Alright." Kagome gave a small smile, "That should do it then."

She clicked checkout and when doing so the card mailing address popped up.

_**Name...address**_

That is all she needed to put down. Kagome typed in her name, Kagome Higurashi, and her address...Higurashi Shrine, Tokyo.

Easy enough. She closed shut her laptop when she saw the transaction was completed. If she had kept the laptop open she would have seen a new message pop up.

_~We hope you enjoy your Vocaloids, you were one of the select few given a card to buy them. You now own your own original Vocaloids to use as you wish~ _

Kagome was going to be in for a big surprise in the next couple of days. Too bad she didn't understand what a Vocaloid really was.

….Too bad indeed...

* * *

_**Yuki Note: ...yes I went there...I really did go there. hehe I did a vocaloid/Inuyasha crossover...i have had this idea for a while..same with my other vocaloid idea...which should be out soon...today or tomorrow...one of the two.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this!**_

_**Tell me what you think!**_

_**Read and Review! **_


End file.
